


Royal Blood

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Caught in the Act, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: When Jake English's sister, the Queen of Prospit, asks him to tutor her son, he can't really do anything but agree.He gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Royal Blood

The towering golden spires of Prospit’s capital seem almost alien after so many years away, and Jake drums his fingers lightly against the side of the carriage. He’d left at the age of eighteen to rule over his duchy in the north of the country, and he wouldn’t be coming back now if it hadn’t been for his sister’s impassioned plea, and the fact that his parents weren’t around anymore to torment him.

He was fully expecting the crown prince to be a spoiled brat, but Jake’s the best swordsman in the country, and all his other tutors have all but given up on him. Jake had been avoiding any family functions until the death of his parents a couple of years ago, so the last time he’d seen his nephew had been at his naming ceremony, which had been...

Shit. How old even _was_ John? Eight? Twelve? Twenty-one? He supposed he’d find out.

~

Their first lesson was the next day, and Jake had thought everyone had been exaggerating, but _shit._ John really is absolute shit at swordfighting.

“Let’s try a different approach,” says Jake after John’s nearly impaled himself for the third time in five minutes. He wasn’t sure how a kid who’s had instruction in something his whole life could be so horrific at it eighteen years later, but he supposed that was the Egbert prerogative. “Wrestling.”

John blinks at him, looking for all the world like a newborn doe. “Uh – okay! I’ve never done that before, so I don’t know how good I’ll be –“

“There’s your first mistake,” says Jake. “You need confidence, lad!”

“Right.” John clears his throat. “Okay. Let’s do this!”

Jake pins him in seconds, and John pants, eyes wide and his cheeks slightly flushed. Jake swallows, some very un-avuncular feelings bubbling up inside of him. “You gonna, uh, let me up?” asks John haltingly.

“Now then,” says Jake warningly. “All because you’re pinned, it doesn’t mean you have to give up. Come on. Try and flip me.”

“But you’re way stronger than me!”

“Slightness and litheness can be an advantage. Just try.”

John swallows. “I don’t – I don’t think –“

“What’s wrong?”

“I...” There’s a panicked look in his eyes. “Um...”

Jake shifts, and the source of John’s panic becomes evident as he feels something pressing into his thigh. “Oh,” whispers Jake.

“I-I...” John whimpers in fright. “Um... it’s nothing to do with you, obviously, I mean, you’re my uncle and I’m not a homosexual, it just happens sometimes –“

“Hey, it’s okay, kid. I remember what being a teenager’s like.”

“Y-Yeah.” John lets out a small noise as Jake moves to get off him, and flushes even more deeply. Jake stares down at him for a moment, and he’s suddenly aware that his own pants aren’t hiding anything.”

Suddenly, John’s rolling them over, pinning Jake to the floor. “I did it!”

“W-Well done, kid.”

John presses his lips together, his hips canting ever so lightly against Jake’s, and Jake’s throat bobs. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s ever been so aroused; his groin is positively burning, and it hurts, it fucking _hurts,_ and he needs John’s mouth around him _now –_

He jolts upwards, causing John to land on his rear. “I, uh... okay, lesson’s over for today. I’d better get going, I – have an appointment – bye –“ Jake all but dashes out of the room.

_Smooth, Jake. Really subtle._

He’s trembling like a newborn foal, cock throbbing against the seam of his breeches, and he rushes into the nearest lockable room, sliding down the wall. He tries to unbuckle himself so quickly the belt slips from his fingers a few times. He takes himself in hand, stroking furiously, and then winces as he chafes himself. He’s got a small jar of lotion in his pocket, and he never thought he’d be grateful for his chapped skin on the back of his hands. He’s far too desperate to draw out his pleasure like most times; all he wants is to get off as quick as humanly possible.

He closes his eyes, and John’s face flashes in his mind’s eye. He grits his teeth, trying to summon Aranea’s face. Instead, he finds himself replaying the moment John pinned him down, his slender but surprisingly strong arms holding him. “Fuck,” he whispers, imagining John’s pretty rosebud lips wrapping around his dick, those ridiculously blue eyes staring up at him. He whimpers desperately. “John...” He feels his climax rapidly approach, and he casts around in sudden panic for something to use as a handkerchief, but before he can find anything he comes with a gasp, ropes of his seed spurting over the carpet.

His head falls back against the door as he pants for breath. He searches in his pockets for a hankie again in vain, and glances at the carpet. He has to admit that the thought of leaving his semen on the floor was strangely arousing, like a form of exhibitionism. In the end, though, he decides against it and uses one of his socks to clean it up, balling it up awkwardly and stuffing it in his pocket.

He wonders if John had been as worked up as he’d been.

He damn well hopes so.

John’s room is on the way to his own, and Jake can’t help but be curious. He’s about to knock under some pretence when he hears a choked-off moan, and he stills. He opens the door as slowly and quietly as he can, just wide enough that he can look through.

 _Oh fuck,_ Jake thinks, his spent cock managing to perk up a tiny bit in interest.

John’s being fucked by two exquisite blonds, the tall muscular guy pounding his ass while the smaller, younger one pumps into his throat. John’s moaning loudly, sucking him enthusiastically.

“Such a little slut,” snarls the older. “Such a useless fucking whore.”

The twink grabs John’s hair and pulls him off. John whines, trying to reach him, but the boy holds his head steady.

“Da- _ave,”_ pleads John petulantly.

“Tell me how much you want it,” demands Dave.

John opens his mouth, and then keens as the other thrusts particularly hard into him. “Fuck, Dirk –“

Dave slaps him, and he gasps. “Attention on me, slut.”

“I need your cock,” says John. “Please, fuck my throat, _please –_ give me your cum, please –“ Dave lets go of his hair, and John surges forwards, taking his cock right to the hilt.

Jake knows he should leave, but he just can’t bring himself to move. It doesn’t help that the older blond – Dirk – is probably the most gorgeous human being Jake’s ever seen, tied with John.

As though he’s divined his thoughts, Dirk glances up, looking him straight in the eye. A slow smile spreads over his face, dispelling any uncertainty that he’d seen him. He licks his lips deliberately, and Jake has to bite his lip hard to prevent a noise from escaping him.

Suddenly, Dave’s hips stutter and still, and John’s throat works as he swallows his release. A single drop trails from the corner of his mouth, and Jake palms himself roughly through his pants. He suddenly hears a distant noise from a couple of corridors away, and Jake startles, looking up and down the hallway. There’s no one here yet, but Jake’s spooked, and he steps away from the door before barricading himself in his own room.

John Egbert is a slut.

The crown prince, his nephew, is a bona fide cockslut.

“Oh God,” he whispers, flopping onto his bed.

Jake English is so fucking fucked.

~

Walking out of his bedroom the following day, Jake passes a very familiar blond in the hallway. They both stop and turn at the same time, eyes locking. Dirk’s making that sly fucking grin again, dark and slick as an oil spill. “I’d recognise those gorgeous forest-greens anywhere. You were the one watching us last night. Never thought it’d be the little prince’s prodigal uncle.”

Jake finds it pointless to deny. “Uh,” he says.

Dirk takes a step forward, placing the tip of his finger on Jake’s chest. “You’re a dirty old man, Your Highness.” He leans in, close enough that he can whisper in his ear. “Does your nephew know you spy on him?”

“I-I –“

Dirk smashes his lips against his, and Jake moans, hand flying up to tangle in his hair. Dirk pushes him against the wall, grinding his hips against him, and Jake lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whimper.

“Does being a slut run in the family?” Dirk murmurs against him, and Jake snarls, spinning then around and crushing him against the wall.

“Don’t,” he says, voice low and dangerous. “I am not my nephew.”

Dirk’s breathing quickens, and for the first time Jake notices the bright tangerine of his eyes. He swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. Forgive me for my presumption.”

Jake kisses his neck. “Make it up to me.”

Dirk tilts up his chin, attacking his mouth, and nudges Jake backwards, hand fumbling at a doorknob.

Jake breaks the kiss long enough to ask whose door it was.

“Mine, of course,” Dirk responds. He pushes him inside the room and slams the door behind him. They fall onto the bed together, limbs entangled, Dirk nipping at his neck. It really isn’t like Jake to fuck a stranger, but he’d been going through a dry spell lately, and he’d have to be insane to pass up a proposition from someone as gorgeous as Dirk.

They fumble at their clothes, Dirk peppering kisses over Jake’s chest, and Jake gasps, legs hooking around his waist and rolling Dirk beneath him. He pulls down Dirk’s breeches and smallclothes in one single motion, running his tongue down his shaft. Dirk groans as Jake sucks him deeply, cheeks hollowing. Dirk tugs lightly on his hair, and Jake’s teeth graze gently over his cock as if in warning, and his grip relents. As he works him with his lips, he cups Dirk’s balls, massaging them slowly, and Dirk whimpers, thighs clenching involuntarily.

“Jake,” Dirk grits out. “Fuck, I’m gonna – gonna cum –“

Jake’s bright eyes, glittering like a rich green rainforest plant after a monsoon, flick up to meet his gaze. Dirk explodes inside him, and he swallows it greedily, making an obscene wet slurping noise.

“Well?” smirks Jake as he pulls off. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Your Highness,” breathes Dirk.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Jake looks up in alarm to see –

“ _John?_ What are you doing here?” He grabs for a pillow to cover himself, and sees that Dirk has a shit-eating grin on his face. He snarls. “Wh- you – what the _fuck?”_

“I was hopin’ this would happen,” says Dirk smoothly as he re-dresses, so quickly that he must have experience in this sort of matter. “You’re welcome.” He winks at Jake as he closes the door behind him, and Jake lets out a long sigh.

“I’m so sorry, John, he said it was his room – I don’t know what the fuck he was playing at – I’ll just – let me –“

“Stop,” commands John as Jake reaches for his shirt, and he freezes. There’s an unreadable but intense expression swirling over John’s expression like stormclouds, and Jake opens his mouth to say something only to find his mouth is dry as sand. He gulps audibly as John hops onto the bed.

“John,” he finally manages to get out. “What...”

“Let’s not play coy, Uncle.” He crawls on top of him, throwing the pillow across the room. “Dirk told me you were watching. And I felt you yesterday in the training room. Got me so – so fucking worked up that I had to get _both_ the Lords Strider to take me. And you know what? I still wasn’t completely satisfied.” He grinds his hips against Jake, sucking his earlobe. “I’ll never be satisfied until you fuck me, Uncle.”

“John,” croaks Jake, “you’re my _sister’s son_ , for God’s sake, I can’t –“

John kisses him.

Jake immediately melts beneath him, making a small whine against his mouth. John rolls, pulling Jake on top of him and wrapping his legs around his waist. Kissing Dirk couldn’t even begin to compare with kissing John; Dirk may have been ridiculously attractive, but John tastes like salt and cinnamon, and his body is so hot and desperate beneath him, and he’s moaning oh-so-sweetly...

“John,” he gasps, “my John –“ He rips off John’s upper clothing, and _fuck,_ why does the nobility always have to wear so many fucking _layers_ all the fucking time, and seals his mouth over his nipple, tongue circling his areola. John gasps, hands clutching at Jake’s hips.

“Jake – _ah!_ Please, oh –“

“Such a desperate little thing,” coos Jake, lips trailing down his torso. John spreads his legs further, rutting up against him insistently, and Jake chuckles lowly. He grabs his jar of lotion, slicking up his cock and pushing two fingers inside John. He’s making small, rhythmic little whimpers, hips bucking up in an attempt to drive Jake’s fingers deeper. Jake nips and sucks along John’s collarbone, leaving a trail of blushed purple marks in his wake. He’s suddenly aware that he’s murmuring little endearments under his breath, _baby, honey, darling,_ and he can’t quite bring himself to stop even as he cringes at himself.

Jake can’t remember having his mind so addled by lust before, not even as a youth.

“Please,” whimpers John. “Need you, need your thick fucking cock in me, please –“

“Oh God,” Jake hisses, and pushes into him slowly. John keens loudly, head thrashing against the pillow.

“Don’t be gentle,” gasps John. “You saw me with the Striders. You know what I’m into.”

Jake growls, hips slamming into him hard. “Don’t you dare talk about other men in front of me.”

John lets out a shaky breath, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, Uncle.” His cheeks are flushed, plump lips parted. Jake adores him, but he also recognises that John has a deep-seated hunger for being treated roughly, and his fingers dig hard into his flesh. His other hand goes to John’s hair, carding through his thick curls, struck by how similar it is to his own, and then yanks his head back hard. John gasps, eyelids fluttering.

“You like that?” whispers Jake roughly. “You like being treated like the worthless slut you are?”

“Yes,” whines John fervently. Jake’s fingers ghost down his neck, and then he presses down lightly on his carotid artery. John whimpers, arms wrapping around his waist in a silent urge for him to continue. Jake’s grip tightens, and John chokes for breath, face reddening. He lets go, and a rush of dizzy euphoria floods John’s mind, clinging on to Jake for dear life.

“Fuck,” whimpers John. “ _Fuck –“_ His untouched cock twitches, and he lets out a high sharp moan, releasing over their stomachs. Jake’s eyes darken, running his fingers through the mess on their torsos and pushes his first two fingers into his mouth. John sucks greedily, tongue swirling over his digits, and Jake makes an animalistic growl, hips driving desperately into him.

“Shit!” John screams. “T-too much – too fucking... _much –“_

Jake hushes him softly, biting at his throat again, and John’s legs curl around him. “Mine,” Jake growls against him. “You’re _mine.”_

“Yes,” gasps John. “I’m yours.” He can feel the heat pouring off Jake’s body, and a thin sheen of sweat glistens over his deep olive skin. Already John feels his hypersensitive cock respond to his touch, and he lets out a noise that sounds almost like a sob. He feels Jake’s release gushing inside him, and he whines, tilting Jake’s chin up and kissing him.

Jake pulls out, sitting up slightly to look down at him. John looks an absolute mess, face flushed, hair tousled and clinging to his temple, cum smeared over the inside of his thighs.

“God, kid,” croaks Jake. “You – you drive me fucking crazy...” He strokes John’s cheek softly, and he feels something warm glow in his chest, something that’s dangerously distinct from desire.

He can’t be falling for his nephew. _He can’t be._

John curls himself around Jake, entangling their legs together. John gives him a sweet smile, and presses a kiss to his cheek.

 _Oh God,_ thinks Jake. _I am._


End file.
